Future's Hope
by Sasuke-n-Tomatoes
Summary: Luke did not expect to return to his home planet, Tatooine, this soon. However, the least thing he expected was to meet a young boy, named Anakin Skywalker. Time Travel AU.


**Disclaimer:** I don't own Star Wars nor its characters.

 **Title:** Future's Hope

 **Summary:** Luke did not expect to return to his home planet, Tatooine, this soon. However, the least thing he expected was to meet a young boy, named Anakin Skywalker. Time Travel AU.

 **Rating:** T

.

.

.

i

His heart slammed against his rib cage while concealing himself in the shadows to hide from the impending doom – whom he will have to face sooner or later – after leaping down from the cut-down gantry. He could barely keep his breathing in check as he leaned against a pillar, and his prosthetic hand gripped onto an edge with for additional support. Sweat was coating his forehead and he raised his other hand – the one holding his lightsaber – to wipe it away. And then a horrifying realisation finally dawned upon him – his father had thrown his own lightsaber at him in order to attack him! Or at least to incapacitate him. It had been a close call when the saber had cut down one of catwalk's supports right next to him. Thankfully, none of his body parts, like his hand, were sliced off this time.

Suddenly, he didn't feel so confident as he had before when he confronted Vader both on Endor and just now in the Emperor's throne room. Instead, fear was gripping his whole body and he didn't know what to anticipate from a man who now became very unpredictable. Although, it would be no secret if Vader either attacked him or goaded him to join the Dark side.

But then the blonde shook his head. No, that wouldn't do. If he wanted to get somewhere, he needed to be level-headed, composed and most importantly – calm. Luke blew out a breath he had been holding in and let inner calm surround him. _Let the Force guide him._ All of a sudden, he recalled words a wise man told him once before his passing: _"Remember, the Force will be with you… always."_

He felt himself relax, his muscles weren't so taut anymore, and a smile curled up on the young man's lips. _Thank you, Ben._ With a clear mind and new-found resolve, Luke quietly assessed the situation. He knew he couldn't defeat the Emperor nor attack his father by using anger or hatred. And he did not even want to attack his father! Or fight him, for that matter. For now, he would just have to go around it calmly.

The blonde sensed the Sith lord nearing – as well as heard his mechanical breathing – and pulled into the shadows even deeper, reciting _Be calm_ in his head like a mantra. He heard his father's deep, menacing voice, "You cannot hide forever, Luke."

He became rigid against the pillar – he was _close_ ; however, he gave an answer that spoke of a hardened resolve, not showing his fear: "I will not fight you."

Vader stalked around the shadows of the overhang, searching for his wayward son with his red lightsaber ignited. He loomed around every dark corner with a predatory stance while goading the young man: "Give yourself to the Dark side… it is the only way you can save your friends."

It felt as if his father was mocking – _taunting_ – him by the way he spoke, and it caused anger to swell inside of him. Although he was hurting more by imagining his father's leering face under the dark mask. _How did it come to this?_ Luke mused in a gloomy notion. How did it come to this where a father would willingly attack his son and hurl threats at him regarding his friends? His _sister_? He breathed quietly and clenched his eyes shut at the thought of them…

 _Han, Chewy, Artoo, Threepio, Wedge…_

 _Leia._

He wondered quietly if they were doing fine. He hadn't been able to sense them or reach out to them while battling his father. However, it would _kill_ him if anything happened to them… especially to Leia.

"Yes… your thoughts betray you," he heard Vader speak with satisfaction and even delight and once again anger prickled the young man's mind. _Be calm, whatever you do, just stay calm!_ "Your feelings for them are strong… especially, for…"

The Sith lord paused in his mid-sentence and completely stopped moving. As Luke felt astonishment surround their force bond, he couldn't help but wonder – what exactly had caused Vader to be surprised? Before he could muse about it even more, the dark lord finished: "…sister."

Luke's eyes snapped open, wide with terror. No… _no_. What had he done!? He cursed himself quietly for not shielding his mind and thoughts from his father. It was foolish of him to think about his friends while facing the dark lord himself – he should have known better! He wanted to outright deny it, to scream it was a _lie_ but it was too _late_ – Vader already knew and, even if he tried to deny it, his father could still prob his mental shields.

The astonishment he felt earlier from his father was squashed by another emotion – triumph. "So… you have a twin sister," Vader noted, smugness coating his voice, and Luke shook his head lightly, pleading silently _. No… please, don't._ "Your feelings have now betrayed her, too."

He had _failed_ , came the depressive notion. His goal was to protect her – and his friends – from the Sith lord himself, and he couldn't even do _that_. The anger he had felt before was now directed at himself.

"Obi-Wan was wise to hide her from me…" Vader mused, and Luke's attention snapped to him at the mention of his late mentor. A pleased simper appeared on Vader's lips, " _Now_ his failure is complete."

He began looming around the shadows again. "If you will not turn to the dark side…" he drawled out, "Then perhaps _she_ will."

The anger he had tried to suppress before surged up like a volcano inside of him, and he finally snapped. He lost his ability to rationalize, his mind focused now only on _Leia,_ and used his instincts instead. His lightsaber coming to life, he roared, "NEVER!"

Vader snapped his head towards him and his breathing halted for a moment whereas Luke leapt out from the shadows with his saber ignited and slammed against Vader's. Sparks flew around them as the young man kept striking in complete frenzy. It didn't matter where he had slammed his weapon – what mattered, however, was that the Sith lord was brought to his knees, defeated and humiliated.

His father mostly parried his strikes, using counter attacks only a few times, however, the blonde knew _he_ was at advantage. Self-satisfaction surged through him as he noted that the Sith lord was having a hard time, keeping up and deflecting each of his attacks. Every pummel aimed at his father was him expressing his hurt, and to Vader it felt _like screams, like accusations, like shards of hatred_.

The dark lord moved backwards while evading the blonde's strikes, and Luke scarcely recognized that they were outside low-hanging area and were close to the bridge that crossed the reactor's shafts. A blow, after a blow knocked the Sith lord to his knees and he hung onto an edge with one arm while using his other to deflect the onslaught from his son. Luke's aggression only grew with every slam against the red lightsaber, wanting to defeat the Sith. After a few more slashes, Vader's grip slackened on the lightsaber, and Luke mercilessly cut off his hand in his mania.

Vader lost his balance and fell to the ground while his lightsaber clattered uselessly away, falling into the bottomless shaft along with his mechanic hand. His mind barely recognized the green saber at his neck as his mechanical breathing through his respirator increased. The expression on his son's face was completely shadowed by anger and hatred… and for a moment, he was reminded of himself. He wondered – would his son take an advantage of his vulnerability and slash him in half? Just moments ago, his son had a hardened resolve not to fight him but now…

Luke panted quietly, glaring at the Sith lord before him, and he realised why everyone considered him the 'embodiment of evil'. At this moment, he despised his father more than ever. He had let them come to _this_. And he was despicable for making the blonde choose between him and his friends. And he could not stand the darkness surrounding his father… the darkness Vader had tried to push on him.

"Good," a sudden cackle interrupted his train of thoughts and he whirled around to see the Emperor sauntering towards him with a gleeful expression on his face, "Good." As the old Sith continued cackling, the young man felt the rage leave his mind and became more conscious.

"Your hate has made you powerful," the Emperor spoke, and Luke glanced down at his father, reason and sensibility slowly sinking into his mind. The wrinkled old man didn't stop there, "Now… fulfill your destiny… and take your father's place at my side!"

The Emperor's words, however, were left unheard as Luke examined his prosthetic hand by clenching and unclenching his fist. His eyes then strayed to this fallen father – specifically, to the wires that were poking out from arm's stump – and they widened once again in terror. What… what had he done? His hands trembled slightly, and he had an immediate urge to bent down and help his father stand up. He hadn't come here to fight him, he had come here to release him the Emperor and Dark Side's shackles that had been holding – enslaving – him for more than two decades. Yes, what he had said regarding Leia had upset him but… that was no reason to allow darkness to twist his mind. Besides… this was his father. No matter the differences between them or which side they were fighting for, it didn't feel right to have his father lying on the ground completely vulnerable. He needed to make this right.

With a quiet sigh, he powered down his green lightsaber and faced the Devil himself, uttering: "Never." And with that one word, he hurled his lightsaber away. The Emperor's face held a cold and calculating gaze while Luke continued with his head shaking, "I will never turn to the Dark Side."

Luke took few steps towards the Emperor and confidently announced: "You have failed, Your Highness. I am a Jedi… like my father before me."

The Emperor's cold expression didn't change. If anything, it hardened. "So be it…" he hissed out, " _Jedi_."

.

.

.

The moment the bunker had blown up, Leia knew something was wrong. What, she couldn't exactly tell, but she _had a bad feeling about it_ … She hissed slightly, her arm hurting from the blaster shot wound she had received from one of the stormtroopers. She glanced at the injury while raising her arm and winced at the sight of it – she definitely needed to bind it. However, her mind hadn't been occupied with worry about the injury

Her eyes strayed towards the sky and saw the large space battle station – Death Star. The battle station her brother was on… Worry filled her whole being. She wondered how he was doing… after all, he was up against two Sith lords, the two men who had caused terror in the whole galaxy. The evil cyborg Luke went to confront was his father… and her father apparently as well since she was related to the blonde. What astonished the princess was how well she had taken the news her brother – twin brother – had delivered. Although, the revelation hadn't really surprised her because deep down – she had always known. She had always known that there was a special connection between her and Luke. Moreover, as much as she hated to admit it, she had felt a slight connection with her father as well.

And it sickened her. She felt disgusted that she was related by blood to such a terrible being – Darth Vader. No, she didn't consider him to be human because his actions were beyond humane. He was a _monster_. All these years, he had tortured and terrorized every single creature in the galaxy and destroyed innocent lives and their homes. A monster like him didn't deserve forgiveness – the only place he belonged was in Sith Hells.

 _"Because there is good in him… I've felt it."_

The princess shook her head, recalling her brother's words. She didn't know where he had got the idea that there was _good_ in Vader, but she hoped, he wouldn't take it to the heart when he would be proven wrong. There was no _good_ in Vader. The day her home planet Alderaan – along with her family, friends and other citizens – had been blown up, she knew that Vader was twisted and evil and beyond redemption. There was no ounce of love inside of him. She shook her sadly at the thought of Luke's beliefs and courage shattered by the Sith lord he called _father_.

Before she could muse on it more, her trance was interrupted, "Princess!"

 _Han,_ the first person Leia thought of and she turned to the source of the voice. Indeed, like she had predicted, the smuggler was marching towards her with Chewie slowly trudging behind him. "Are you alright?" the older male inquired.

The princess didn't say anything at first, looking at the scenery before her eyes – there was a complete chaos in the forest with ewoks running around – but then she responded, "I am fine."

She knew her answer didn't seem very believable – Han would probably point it out – but those were least of her worries on her mind for now. Her main priority was Luke. There was no word from him or at least sign that he was alive and healthy. And _that_ worried her.

She heard Han scoff, "That didn't sound convincing." See, he pointed it out. "But fine by me," the man waved it off, however his expression then did turn serious. "How is your injury?" he looked her over, his gaze settling on her arm.

But Leia didn't respond. In fact, she hadn't registered Han's inquiry as her focus was elsewhere. Something just wasn't right. And now, she could definitely say she had a bad feeling about it. What troubled her though, she didn't know. So why did it seem like something very terrible was about to happen?

"Hmmm… it doesn't look very good," the brunette muttered, "We will need to bind it, Princess."

Once again, Han's statement had been ignored. Once again, Leia's eyes were watching the sky above her. The smuggler looked at her confused, "Leia?" Even Chewie seemed concerned, noticing the princess's state.

The young woman bit her lip as she stared above with a worried expression. _Luke…_

.

.

.

After Emperor had spoken, Luke felt something shift in the room – the air around him became colder, darker and thicker with tension. The Force was warning him, crying out about the sudden danger. He wondered quietly if any of that had to do with the old man standing before him.

And all of a sudden –

"If you will not be turned…" the Emperor began quietly, calmly, raising his long fingers – the atmosphere violently shifted, and with terror Luke noted the insanity in his eyes, "You will be _destroyed!_ "

One moment the young man was facing off the Emperor with rigid posture – he did not know what to expect from the wrinkly man and the Force was doing nothing to soothe his fears – and the next he was hurled away abruptly, agonizing pain slamming into his whole body. It felt like he couldn't breathe, like he had lost ability to function properly. The feeling he had just endured was as if a lightning had struck him. His body spasmed and he tried to recover from the assault while fumbling around a canister.

While his vision was bleary, and he hadn't quite recovered from the pain, he managed to hear the Emperor's voice. "Young fool…" came the condescending voice, and Luke, through half-lidded eyes, saw his scathing and contemptuous expression, "Only now, at the end, do you understand." And the old man raised his spidery arms towards the blonde once again, and blue bolts of lightning generated from his fingertips and Luke was struck with never ending agony once more. Never in his life before had he experienced something as painful as this. He tried to grope anything, so he would not tumble down from the canister as he was hit with another barrage of lightning. He shrieked in pain every time he was struck.

"Your feeble skills are no match for the Dark side," his rotten Highness taunted, moving closer to the young man, releasing one more string of lightning, bathing in quiet delight as he fell on the ground and cried out, squirming in pain, "You have _paid_ the price for your lack of vision." And he was hit, once again, by more bolts of lightning, and _this time_ he screamed in agony and pain.

.

.

.

Leia tumbled down to the ground as she sensed an immense amount of _hurt_ and _suffering_ and she tried to take in a few ragged breaths. Han was immediately by her side, anxious and bewildered, "Leia! What's the matter with you!?" Chewie cried out in distress, not understanding either what was going on.

The young woman trembled, noting that her brother was in pain and no one was there to help him. She wanted to reach out to him and soothe him with kind words to stop the anguish he was enduring. As pitiful as it was, however, there was nothing she could do but sit here and allow him to be tortured by whoever it was. _Probably, Vader,_ she thought bitterly. She should have known better than to permit him to leave to face the Sith lord all by himself.

A tear fell down her cheek and she tried to keep herself from sobbing. _Luke…_

"Leia!" Han yelled at her, "What is going on!?" The princess snapped her eyes towards the man – her beloved – and locked her gaze with his. It almost took her breath away when she noticed that those hazel held passion, care, _love_ … but they were also tinged with worry. The wookie next to him didn't fare any better, trying to understand the reason for the princess's sudden distraught. They were concerned about her, she thought.

All of a sudden, she felt her emotions overwhelm her, unable to keep them in check anymore, and she broke down. "What–" Han began, but a sob tore out from her throat, and tears were streaming down her face. Surprise had appeared briefly on the man's face, but he immediately sobered up. "Leia…" the smuggler reached out, wanting to comfort her, but she turned away, "Leia–"

"It's Luke," she whispered, and she winced at how incredibly broken she sounded. As if there was no hope for her, for her friends or for Luke. It had been a long time since she had felt so lost, not knowing what to do or how to solve the problem.

Han stared at her bewildered, "Luke?"

She nodded. "Yes. And…" she wanted to continue but her lower lip quivered, "He is pain. I… I can feel it."

It was one those rare moments when Han was lost for words. He was ready to comfort to help her, support her, but he didn't know how to reply to _that_. He just gaped at her, "Princess…" Chewie just stared with a sympathetic expression on his furry face.

"I don't know what to do," she sobbed while placing her face in her hands, "Luke is obviously being tortured right now, and I just sitting here, doing here."

"Princess, you know that is not true!" the man next to her scolded with a hint of anger in his voice, "Why would you even say that!?" But Leia wasn't listening – she got on her feet and started trekking deeper into the forest with a definite goal in her mind, leaving Han, Chewie and the rest behind. "Hey–! Where are you going!?" the smuggler exclaimed while running after her with Chewie behind him, "Leia–"

The young woman stopped and exhaled. "I have to go after him," came the soft response, however there was determination and steel resolve behind her words. She knew her brother needed to be saved, otherwise he would end up injured and mutilated – both emotionally and physically – or even worse, dead. She winced slightly at the thought of Luke dying – she couldn't afford that, she needed to take action and save him now!

It didn't seem to sit well with the smuggler, though. "Go after him?" he questioned incredulous, "Are you insane, Leia? If you do that, you will get hurt yourself!"

"I don't care!" she snapped loudly, with hint of anger in her voice, "Luke is in danger right now, at the hands of Sith lords!"

The princess panted slightly from the loud outburst as more tears streamed down her face. Then she let out a breath she had been holding in and her shoulders sagged in defeat. "I can feel it…" she muttered, "He is in a lot of agony right now. I have no doubt that Vader is torturing him…"

Silence set in between them. No sound was made, except for Leia's ragged breathing and an occasional shout from an ewok in the background. Han was once again lost for words, not knowing what to say as he stared at her back, and Chewie observed them quietly from the sidelines, still concerned about events unfolding in front of him.

Leia had to leave now. She didn't care if she was tortured or killed, all she knew is that she needed to comfort Luke, assure him that he was not alone, and he always had a shoulder to lean on. Although she still couldn't comprehend why Luke thought it was a good idea to go and confront Vader, if it was causing him so much suffering, the princess knew that she needed to be there and pick up the broken and shattered to pieces to make him whole again.

And then finally Han spoke, "I think you are overreacting, Princess." He was now in front on her with his arms crossed and had a solemn expression on his face. She looked at him alarmed for a bit before she realised what he had said. She abruptly became furious and aimed a glare at the man before her.

"How could you even say that?" she spoke to him, anger tinting her voice, "Luke needs our help! In case you forgot, Han, Luke came to Bespin to rescue us when we were in trouble, and he was also there to save you when you were apprehended by that slimy hutt!"

Han was taken aback by Leia's highly-aggressive and passionate eruption, however he composed himself and retorted: "Of course, I remember that! I had never taken Luke or any of you for granted! I am just saying, Princess, that you are completely being irrational!"

"And how am I being irrational!?" she snapped back, fury evident on her face.

"Because you are not thinking clearly, and the decision you just made is completely reckless! You can't help him if you suddenly get captured or killed by the Empire!"

Leia froze at that, taking in what she had been just told. Then it came to her – as much as she hated to admit it, Han was right because she really was being irrational. Usually, she was the one who was composed and prompted others not to make reckless decisions but now she was the _one_ who needed a good reminder to think over everything calmly and clearly. Luke needed help, yes, but she wouldn't be any help if she was – like Han said – captured or killed. It's crazy how a few moments ago she had a different mindset…

With a sigh, she turned to both Han and said softly, "I apologise for my unbecoming behavior. I hadn't meant to blow up like this. You too, Chewie." She looked at Wookie who had been standing there silently the whole time.

Han was quiet for a while, comprehending the Princess's words before answering, "I want to rescue Luke, as well, Leia. And I am all for your idea, except I don't want you to do it alone." Leia looked at the smuggler briefly before she left out a quiet laugh and beamed at him, any ill feelings gone towards him. To think she actually accused him of not caring about Luke… "Thank you, Han."

The smuggler pressed his lips together at the young woman's joyous expression before inquiring, "Do you love him?"

She shot her eyes at him in confusion, "Who?"

"Luke – do you love him?"

Leia blinked at him, then looked down, "Well–"

And suddenly, she froze before clutching her head between her hands and letting out an ear-splitting scream while falling on her knees, her whole body shivering. Han was by her side immediately, concern written all over his face with Chewie roaring in worry, "Leia – what's wrong!?"

"No… _no_ …" she uttered to herself before screaming at top of her lungs, "LUKE!"

.

.

.

He couldn't breathe. As agony and pain was inflicted upon him, his screams would not stop, and his throat was already raw from all the screaming he had done, not giving him a chance to take in a breath. Not only did the lightning cause him tremendous suffering, but it also felt like his whole life essence was being sucked out of him. Knowing that the torment wouldn't end any time soon, he hoped to succumb to unconsciousness, not wanting to endure this torture anymore.

While the blonde could hardly pay attention to what was happening around him, he noticed Vader standing next to the Emperor, and he didn't need to see through his mask to know he was watching him. Subconsciously, he couldn't help but wonder what his father was thinking – did he think Luke deserved the torture he was enduring right now? Was he satisfied that the young man was in pain? Did he even care? The Emperor released another barrage of lightning against him and this time it had become much more painful for him than before.

The young man was now writhing on the floor and, while he knew it was useless to try, he weakly reached out with his flesh hand towards his father, begging, "Father, please!" He scrunched his eyes shut in pain as his head clunked down on the floor. "HELP ME!" he screamed, surprised that he could still holler with his throat all raw.

By the time the evil Sith lord had stopped electrocuting him, Luke could barely move, unable to feel anything and his throat even more sore than before. At this point he just wished all of it would end. He didn't care if he died – all this pain, agony, suffering, torment – it was all TOO MUCH! He couldn't _handle_ it anymore!

It was silent for a bit before he heard the same condescending, hoarse voice he came to despise. "Now, young Skywalker…" he said quietly, "You will _die_." A satisfied smiled appeared on the wrinkly man's face as he sadistically watched the young man suffer in agony.

.

.

.

Meanwhile, on Endor Leia wasn't doing any better – she was having a complete breakdown as she felt the torture Luke was going through and a realisation dawned upon her. Luke was going to _die_. Murdered in cold blood. The young woman began hyperventilating, "Luke, NO!"

"Leia!" Han tried to calm her down, placing arms around her, with Chewie right next to them.

"Luke, no…" she uttered breathlessly… before erupting, "NOOOOOOOOOO!"

.

.

.

Luke was completely still for a moment before started slowly moving again, recovering from the immense pain. The smirk from the Emperor's face had disappeared and delivered another stream of lightning at the young man, increasing the bolt's intensity. At this point it didn't matter whether Luke's throat was sore or not – he started screaming once again, this time louder and more ear-splitting.

He was going to die, he knew it. There was no way going around it – he was going to accept his fate. The agony was unbearable, however, and he wished he would succumb to his death already or at least unconsciousness. What was even more painful that his father was just standing there and doing nothing to help him. It just made the young man realise how naïve he was for hoping to receive his father's love in return. It was obvious to him now that his father was only interested in him joining the Dark side. It had been all professional, with no attachments. Not how Luke had envisioned… It seemed he was not only paying the price for his lack vision, as Emperor had put it, but also for his naïve foolishness and _hope_.

 _Ben, help me… please!_ He screamed quietly in his mind, for the first time feeling hopeless and not knowing what to do. Yoda was _wrong_ … he was gravely mistaken when he had thought he was ready to confront his father. No, it was quite opposite – he was still weak, and the Sith lords had taken advantage of it and were now using his weakness against him. He was going to _die_.

"AAAHHHHH!" a scream tore out from his throat and he was now more than ready to die.

"LUKE!" Leia screamed his name, her throat raw as well from screaming. Not only did she feel his immense agony, but she was now feeling the pain as well, as tremors went through her body.

"PRINCESS!" Han yelled, worry etched on his face and Chewie roared behind him in distress.

 _Han… Chewie… Artoo… Threepio… Leia… HELP ME!_ Luke thought agonized.

"LUKE!"

 _LEIA!_

"LUKE, NO! _DON'T DIE!_ "

 _LEIA, PLEASE, HELP ME!_

And suddenly –

There was no pain. No agony. No suffering. No Emperor. No Vader…

 _Father…_

It had all stopped… he felt nothing. Like he had lost all his bodily senses. What was happening? Was he unconscious? No, if he were unconscious, then he would be out cold and not musing about present events. That led to another guess…

Had he died? It made sense if he did, after being tortured relentlessly by the Emperor. While the thought saddened him, it was alright because he was now _free_. Free from all the agony he had endured all these years. He was now more than ready to accept his fate. His eyes slipped shut and allowed himself to be swallowed by the abyss of darkness as he would become one with the Force…

.

.

.

"Artoo!" the astromech droid turned its head around and saw Threepio hurrying towards him, distressed. The droid would have rolled his eyes if he had them at the protocol droid's antics – he was used to it by now as Threepio always seemed worry about everything. "Artoo, where are Captain Solo, Princess Leia and Chewbacca!?" he exclaimed, once he arrived next to the astromech droid, his robotic arms flailing around.

As if he was supposed to know, Artoo thought irritated as he beeped in reply. The last time he saw them was when Han had tried to open the bunker but failed miserably and Leia had been shot in her arm. Since then he hadn't seen either of them, Chewie included. Threepio became perturbed with his answer, "Oh my, this is terrible! Very terrible! What are we going to do, Artoo!?"

While he was used to the protocol droid getting worked up over everythinng, Artoo also became slightly unnerved. He hadn't seen them for a while and couldn't help but wonder where they had gone. They wouldn't have abandoned them, would they? No, definitely not, the droid slightly scolded himself. But then, where were they?

Threepio moaned miserably next to him, and Artoo got a sense of déjà vu, "We are doomed."

.

.

.

There were voices around him. As much as he could decipher, they sounded quite frantic. What was going on?

"Take him to the farthest room and place him on the bed. We will need to prepare a cool compress for him since he seems to be looking the worst," it was a woman's voice. And who was this _he_ she was talking about?

Wait… hadn't he just died? Usually, if a person got electrocuted, it ended lethally for them. So why his whole body aching as if he had been training for hours on Dagobah with Yoda? He winced slightly. Well, there goes his peace…

"Should we use our water supply? I don't think there will be much left for us…" he heard a younger voice, and it sounded as if he was worried. Was that a child speaking?

As he became more conscious, he felt someone carrying him. Again, he couldn't help but wonder what was going on. Had the Emperor decided to imprison him after he had rebelled relentlessly against him? That wouldn't be surprising. But then – why was there a child? He couldn't imagine the old Sith holding a soft spot for little children…

"It will be alright, we can get more water supplies from our ship," now a deeper voice had rumbled, definitely a male, reassuring the child.

He felt himself being placed on something slightly soft, with a hardened surface under the softness. He was briefly reminded of the mattress he had slept on back at his old home in Tatooine.

"Should we store them water to drink? I have read that in this type of weather you need to drink a lot of water…" another voice – this time a younger girl's – suggested.

The woman from before answered, "Definitely. Especially, here on desert you need to be hydrated all the time, otherwise you may end up unconscious in overheat like this. "Although… I believe this one has a sunstroke instead."

Desert? He was on a desert? What was going on?

"Hey, look! I think he is waking up!" the child spoke again.

"Is he?" came the curious inquiry.

Someone was now standing beside him and had placed a hand on his forehead, and he groaned quietly. Why couldn't they just leave him alone?

"Are you alright, young one? Where are you from?" the same male's voice spoke up again, concern evident in his voice. Who was this man?

Instead on answering though, he just groaned out, "Father…"

The male above him was probably surprised as he retracted his hand: "Excuse me?"

"Father…" he was now whispering, "Leia… Leia…"

He heaved a slight breath, "Help me." And with that, he lost his consciousness once again.

 _tbc_

* * *

Phew! Believe it or not, I actually wrote this in three days! Could it be that my writing skills have improved? Ha, who knows. :D

This is the first time I have written a Star Wars fanfiction, usually all these years I have been only reading, and I only wrote Naruto stories. It feels nice to try something new for once. I mean, I have been a fan of Star Wars for more than ten years (I really loved the movies as a child!) so I guess it's about time I wrote my own fanfiction, hihi

Ughhh, the title of this story is quite terrible. I will probably change it in time but for now I will stick with what I have created. I was actually thinking of Future's Saviours but meh. Tell me what you think

EDIT: I did some editing bc I found some mistakes. If you find anymore mistakes, please notify me, thank you

Well, I hope you enjoyed this! Til'next time! And please favourite and review!

~Sasuke-n-Tomatoes


End file.
